dirtybertiefandomcom-20200215-history
Dirty Bertie
Bertie Burns, better known as Dirty Bertie, is the main character of the Dirty Bertie book series. He absolutely loves things related to dirt, hence his nickname Dirty Bertie. Family He is in a family of five, including his parents, Suzy and Whiffer. His friends are Darren and Eugene and his worst enemy is a boy Nicholas, who gets called called Know All Nick. He also has a pet cat. He briefly owned a worm (Arthur), a mouse (Monty) and a frog (Eric) but wasn't allowed to keep them. His grandmother, Dotty, lives in the neighbourhood. Books The books in the Dirty Bertie series are Aliens, Smash, Worms, Fleas, Pants, Burp, Yuck, Crackers, Bogeys, Germs, Loo, Fetch, Fangs, Kiss, Ouch, Snow, Pong, Pirate, Scream, Toothy, Dinosaur, Zombie, Rats, Horror, My Joke Book, My Book of Stuff and sticker an activity book. These books can be bought in book shops and on amazon or Ebay. Personality Bertie can be quite self-centered sometimes, which is typical for children his age. For example, if there's a prize or similar that he can win, he might feel that it's rightfully his. He really likes things most people would find yucky, such as poo, burping, flies and mud. He is generally disinterested in his school work, which leads to bad grades and being distracted in class, however, he is not dumb and can think up some pretty smart plans if he wants to, although he doesn't always think them through. He finds romance and kissing to be boring and soppy and doesn't like being told to be polite. The reason for the latter point (and his initial impoliteness) is because he doesn't see the point in manners because animals don't have them. He really likes animals, including the ones his family dislikes (such as mice and fleas) and sometimes tries to teach animals tricks. He is also interested in dinosaurs, pirates, soldiers and Victorian beggars. He usually dislikes the colour pink, but makes an exception for worms. His favourite colour is brown due to associating it with things like mud and poop. He is fascinated by freaky things such as vampires and zombies but is afraid of them if he thinks he's in danger from them. He's not as easily embarrassed as other kids in his class but does find being the only boy in a group of girls, being the only one with a parent in a group of solo kids and having other people see his underwear embarrassing. He is a bit of a daredevil and doesn't mind breaking rules. He also seems interested in aliens. He finds tours of historical buildings boring and dislikes people who show off their talents. He really likes sweet foods, particularly chocolate fudge cake, and will go to great lengths to get some. He likes rubbish, which he keeps under his bed, and plans to be a binman when he grows up. He finds dancing boring. Trivia * He is seven years old. * He can burp his name. * He said his first word at some point close to (but before) his second birthday. * He throws up if he goes on a roller coaster, or if he reads in the car after eating too much.